


Fremdgeouted

by EinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: Mörderspiele, M/M, Male Slash, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinButterdieb/pseuds/EinButterdieb
Summary: Ein Quadruple Drabble zu meiner Lieblingsfolge als Einstand hier.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Fremdgeouted

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Quadruple Drabble zu meiner Lieblingsfolge als Einstand hier.

„Warum ich keine Kinder habe… Warum haben Sie keine Kinder? Sind Sie schwul?“

Klirrend wurden die Porzellanschüsseln auf den Tisch gestellt und Münsters Rechtsmediziner genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck Wein. Dann winkte er kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Großer Opernfan und immer solo“ polterte die Hanke-Helmhövel weiter, während sich der ungehobelte polnische Klotz im Hintergrund die Fußnägel schnitt.

Rotkohl und Fleisch landeten lieblos auf seinem Teller, als die Frau sich immer mehr in Rage redete.

Erst fluchte sie über den Vater der Klemm, dann wies sie den Fußnägelschneider scharf zurecht und beantwortete seine Frage, ob sie die Staatsanwältin hasste, dann sehr deutlich.

Langsam las er die Sätze aus dem Tagebuch und erschien tatsächlich ein wenig belustigt darüber. Allerdings verging ihm das Lachen bei den nächsten Worten aus dem Mund von Monika Hanke-Helmhövel.

„Haben Sie auch Prügel kassiert, oder warum outen Sie sich nicht?“

Wieder schüttelte der Pathologe den Kopf.

„Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so! Das ist doch sonnenklar, dass Sie schwul sind!“

Die Faust der Frau schlug auf den Tisch und Boerne zuckte zusammen.

„Wer ist es? Lassen Sie mich raten.“

Monika trank ein bisschen von ihrem Wein und lachte hysterisch.

„Der Kommissar? Ja klar, der ist es!“

Boerne antwortete nichts, wurde nur immer panischer in dieser blöden Situation.

***

„Da kommt er, der Ritter in seiner abgewrackten Rüstung“, brüllte die Hanke-Helmhövel als Boerne im Hof lag und Thiel auftauchte.

„Los, sagen Sie’s ihm, Boerne! Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie schwul sind und auf ihn stehen. Trauen Sie sich!“

Thiel sah ungläubig zwischen Boerne und der Frau hin und her und konnte wohn nicht richtig folgen. 

„Ja, Herr Kommissar, Sie haben richtig gehört! Der Herr Forensiker steht auf Sie! Und lassen Sie mich raten, Sie auch auf ihn.“

***

„Wilhelmine, kannst du das glauben, dass dein Professor genau so blöd ist, wie wir damals? Kannst du das glauben? Schwul ist der und traut sich nicht dazu zu stehen.“

Die Klemm sagte nichts. Vielleicht weil auch sie schon länger diese Vermutung hatte?

Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Thiel und das SEK stürmten die Wohnung, die Hanke-Helmhövel wurde abgeführt.

***

Einige Tage später saßen Thiel und Boerne zusammen beim Essen.

„Boerne? Ist da eigentlich was dran?“

„Wo dran, Thiel?“

„Sind Sie schwul?“

Keine Antwort von Boerne.

„Boerne, raus mit der Sprache. Hat die Hanke-Helmhövel recht?“

Thiel griff nach seinem Arm und sah ihn an.

„Ja, bin ich.“

Thiel verstand das als Einladung und küsste ihn endlich.


End file.
